Chelsea and Luna
Chelsea and Luna, labeled The Roommates, was a team on The Ridonculous Race. Personality These two sophomore college girls couldn't be anymore different than eachother. Luna is the yin to Chelsea's yang, and ironically they became roomies! Chelsea took this to mean that they are now the best of friends and became quite the invasive roommate. Luna is quiet and borderline creepy, she keeps to herself and has to put Chelsea in her place when she becomes too extra, which is most of the time. Chelsea is your bubbly sweetheart, she was a highschool cheerleader and always finds a way to stay peppy. She was rejected from her dream sorority house so decided to spend her freshman year with her new BFF Luna, but trust me she still wants to become a sorority girl one day. The reason she signed Luna and herself up was to impress the other girls into letting her into her sorority. Luna is in it for the traveling, she writes dark poetry in her spare time and deep down in her little heart enjoys Chelsea's presence. The Ridonculous Race In the first episode, None Down, 24 To Go, Chelsea is busy greeting the Poet's, Natasha and Jules, and telling them about Luna's own personal poetry and then she spots the Chanels out of the corner of her eye. She gasps and then glares them down, she has her revenge in sight. We then move on to a confessional explaining that the Chanels rejected Chelsea from their sorority which is apparently why she hates them so much. The challenge sets off and Chelsea and Luna dart to the don box to read their tip, Chelsea declares they take the stairs because the Chanels will for sure go for the elevator. On the staircase Chelsea urges Luna to move faster so they can beat the Chanels, Luna basically tells her to chill and that it doesnt matter as long as they aren't in last place. Chelsea then brings us down backstory avenue and reminds Luna of how the Chanels buried her underground with nothing but her head sticking out. Luna has heard this story countless times, she has had to put up with Chelsea's shit for almost a year of sharing a dorm with her in college. Chelsea then snatches her and tells her she wouldn't understand and that she's not sorority girl material. This kind of stabbed Luna in the gut...she's never been pretty. Anyways they go to the zipline, Luna does most of the work and gets the next tip. Chelsea then says 'great teamwork' acting like she did something besides scream. And then just like that the roomies were off to Morocco! In Morocco, Chelsea and Luna have hopped in a taxi and are on their way to the first kiosk! They arrive to the kiosk, they have to pick out 5 spices to put in their soup. Chelsea freaks out because the spices aren't labeled, she doesn't quite grasp the fact that it's supposed to be a challenge for them. Anyways Luna takes charge and picks out the spices, she gives an evil look to the camera showing that she's up to no good, she obviously gave Chelsea the hottest spices. Chelsea is oblivious to this fact and compliments her saying that maybe they can actually win the game! The girls are taking a ride on the camels trying to make their way to the restaurant to cook their spices into the soup. Chelsea is dying from the heat, meanwhile Luna is writing poetry proving that goths don't sweat, they simmer. Once they finally got to the restaurant, Chelsea offers to drink it since Luna 'so kindly' picked out the spices. Oh how naive and misguided she was... she was about to face a whole hell of a lot of pain. Once she started drinking her throat was boiling! She spit it out immediately and proceeded to choke and fight back the heat. Luna turned to the camera and explained that she took Culinary Arts in high school and knew which spices were the hottest. She then reveals that karma's a bitch and she did it because of the comment Chelsea made about her on the staircase. After her mouth is done burning, she glances and sees that the Chanels are ahead of them! This motivates her to drain down the rest of the soup and amidst her rage she throws the bowl at Chanel's head leaving Luna and other racers gagging!! The Roommates quickly ditch the Chanels and race to the finish line and are actually the first ones to arrive! Don congratulates them and Chelsea rejoices ending the first episode of the show. During the second episode, French is an Eiffel Language, after overcoming 3rd-degree burns to the mouth, Chelsea celebrates her first victory and proves to all the people who doubted her that she could do it. Luna couldn't care less and is more interested in visiting her favorite poet's grave in their next stop, Paris! Chelsea urges Luna to hurry and they immediately start their adventure on the mopeds. While driving, Jessica of The Villagers team is flung from her moped, startling Chelsea. Luna tells Chelsea to ignore it and keep driving to the airport. While on the airplane, Nia of The Lifeguards team gives helpful advice to Chelsea (which she later shrugs off in the confessional) and Luna is harassed by a member from the Construction Workers team. The Roommates finally make it Paris! In this botch or watch, the person who didn't drink the stew in Morocco must draw a caricature of their partner. Chelsea is excited, urging Luna to make sure she captures her good side. Luna replies with a snarky remark, making Chelsea roll her eyes. Chelsea points out that because of all the writing she does in her diary, she should be able to look decent. Luna (being a poet, not an artist) says she'll try her best. Luna is done and reveals the atrocity she has made to the judge, who approves. Chelsea is absolutely astonished by Luna's artwork and thanks her for being such a good friend. Chelsea hugs Luna again, which does not sit well with Luna... again. After the drawing challenge is over, the roomies make their way to the catacombs. Chelsea finds two skulls which resembles the Chanels and begins plotting their death even further, but then she starts talking to Luna (who isn't even listening or around) and starts questioning her motivations to this revenge. She thinks that maybe she should just give up and be the better person and leave the Chanels be... after a little progress she rejects this idea and claims that they must suffer!! Then realizes that Luna is missing! Oh no! She starts searching for her dear friends and eventually finds her talking to the Taxidermists. Emily introduces herself and Bryn, but Chelsea ignores this and drags Luna to the side to have a chat. She is more concerned about using the Taxidermists to their advantage than actually befriending the two...she offers them an alliance in which surprisingly they accept! Guess they have a bit of a grudge against the Sorority Queens too. Then Chelsea ALMOST ruins the alliance by hugging them in gratitude, Bryn has to snatch her weave and put her in place. Luna then gracefully finds the exit...which was next to them the entire time... As The Roommates finally reach the exit of the catacombs, they are greeted by the Chanels. The Chanels jumped in the water infront of Chelsea and Luna which Chelsea was NOT having. Luna suggests a different approach as to how to handle the Chanels. Chelsea is finally at her wits end with them and decides to attack them, leading to a fiesty brawl between Chanel and Chelsea. Chanel #2 tries to keep the peace, but Chelsea shuts her up by knocking her into the water. Luna snaps at Chelsea (Beyonce Reeves) and demands she get back on their cheese and finish the challenge. In order to make sure Chelsea stays on their cheese, Luna offers Chelsea a hug once a day, to which Chelsea happily obliges; However, this doesn't stop Chelsea from shoving Chanel in the water and giving the Chanels one final warning, leaving the Chanels shaking in fear. The Roommates have to ride in a donkey cart to the airport so they can jet off to Hawaii in the third episode, Hawaiin Honeyruin. During the donkey ride in the jungle with the Gym Bros driving the cart, the Pen Pals and the Roomies share the back of the cart. Chelsea confides in Muhammad about how she fears that the viewers will hate her due to her fued with the Chanels and that she didn't want to leave a bad impression because she's a 'genuinely' good girl! Luna adds a pessimistic comment saying the viewers hate her and Chelsea snaps back at her then continues to talk to Muhammad.. or should I say flirt''hard''core. Horace tries to cheer her up with a little mild flirting via wink and Chelsea questions if he has something in his eye! After the ride is over Chelsea gives Muhammad a thank you hug for listening to her. It is important to notice that Chelsea does not know that Muhammad is deaf and barely understood what she was saying the entire time, he figures she is just showing him signs of affection which is unheard of to him but it looks like he really enjoys it. The Roomies have arrived in Hawaii, they arrive to the first part of the challenge and it's time for Chelsea to take a dive into the nice little Hawaiian cove to retrieve a ring at the bottom! She doesn't care to lose time showing off her ass-sets and boasting about how all the guys dive into her DMs (direct messages). Unfortunately she isn't the best diver so she plummets into the water, then we see a underwater shot of her swimming hunting down the ring. A bit later she arises from the water with a pretty little ring just as Muhammad arives at the dock ready to jump in. To Chelsea's pleasure he takes his shirt off and she is instantly having an eye-gasm, luckily for her he flexes his muscles a bit. Once she has had her fair share of eye candy she gets her head back in the game and swims towards the shore to help Luna wrap this challenge up! During the coal walking section of the challenge, Chelsea plays as the groom and Luna plays as the bride. When Chelsea makes an ugly comment about Luna's weight, Luna decides to slap her with the cold hard truth. Chelsea is distracted by Muhammad waving at her but Luna eventually tells her that Muhammad is deaf. Which Chelsea misinterprets and thinks that her Mumu is DEAD. Luna corrects her and Chelsea gets awfully upset because the entire time she thought that Muhammad was a good listener and was just quiet. She ends up dropping Luna on the sand, almost in the coals after completing the challenge. And has one last dramatic cry into the abyss. What we don't see in the roommate's challenge is that Muhammad and Horace were tranquilized and kidnapped during their coal walking challenge and were booted from the game. It'll be interesting to see how Chelsea will react to this news. Interactions * Chelsea actually already knew Chanel Oberlin and Chanel #2 before entering the game. She attempted to join their sorority Kappa Kappa Tau, in which she went through the hazing portion and was rejected. They buried her underground with her head sticking out! Ever since Chelsea has resented them for it. To her surprise, the Chanels are actually apart of the show! This stirs up immediate conflict between the girls which leads to Chelsea throwing a bowl at Chanel's head and then later on the two girls had a showdown and fought while standing on cheese. Chelsea came out victorious and warned them never to mess with her again. After this incident the girls stayed away from eachother until the Chanel's were eliminated in the following episode. * Nia from the lifeguard's team attempted to cheer Chelsea up on one of the plane rides, Nia started talking to Chelsea, she knew that they were talking about the sorority queens. Nia understood Chelsea's feelings, she was also rejected by Kappa Kappa Tau too, when she was younger. But Nia always want to see the bright sight of things, so she comforts Chelsea. * The Construction workers interact with Luna on the plane in an episode, Abel tries to hook Julio and Luna up. Due to Abel's bad wording he offends Luna and she smacks him with her poetry book. * Luna befriends The Taxidermists based on their similar interests in poetry and dark related material. Chelsea takes advantage of Luna's friendship with them and talks them into joining an alliance with her and Luna. Emily and Bryn do not like Chelsea though, she is too bright and bubbily for their tastes. They plan on only using the alliance to get further in the game. * Chelsea flirts it up with Muhammad from the Pen Pals team, and she is really upfront with it. The entire time they interact Chelsea is the one talking and doesn't even realize that Muhammad is deaf and can't hear her. He can kind of read lips but it is never confirmed if he could understand anything she was saying. Later on Luna reveals to Chelsea that Muhammad is deaf and she is instantly shocked by this news. The Pen Pals are kidnapped during this time and Chelsea's crush on Muhammad is doomed. Trivia * Luna was a new character created for daRR, but Chelsea on the other hand was an old character used for Teens 2, which was canceled. So she was redesigned and reinvented and brought back for dARR. ** Gallery Roomies Arriving.png|''The Adventure Begins'' Roomies Challenge One.png|''Comic One: Bad Blood'' Roomies Challenge 1 Part 2.png|''Comic Two: Shake it Off'' Roomies Wicked Games.png|''Comic Three: Wicked Games'' Roomies Cant Feel My Face.png|''Comic Four: Can't Feel My Face'' Roomies Started From the Bottom.png|''Comic Five: Started From the Bottom'' Roomies Best Friends 4 Lyfe.png|''Comic Six: Best Friendz 4 Lyfe'' Challenge 2 Pt 3.png|''Comic Seven: Rise of the Witches Alliance'' Roomies A Royal Smackdown.png|''Comic Eight: A Royal Smackdown'' Roomies Love in the Jungle.png|''Comic Nine: Love in the Jungle'' Roomies Thirst Diving.png|''Comic Ten: Thirst Diving'' Roomies can you hear me.png|''Comic Eleven: Can You Hear Me?'' Category:DARR Team